Time Flies
by Innocent12kt
Summary: Hermione is involved in a time turner accident which takes her back to a place not her own. There she is confronted with many things war, adversity, and...love. This is a DracoHermione fic and is set in a different time period. The summary may suck, but j
1. Chapter 1

** Authors Note: **Hey everyone, this is only my second attempt at a Fan Fiction Story, I had to delete my other one "Why Me" I was on quite a writers block until I was standing in the shower today and got this sudden story idea...and voila! "Time Flies"

**Chapter One**

Hermione raced down the corridor of the dungeons, praying that luck was on her side. Her large satchel was banging off of her petite

frame as she skidded to a halt directly in front of the meeting place. For years Hermione had been using the time turner to get to all of her

extra classes, Harry and Ron had found out about it in third year and now were helping her disguise the convenient, but hazardous, little

necklace. She was late for the her appointment with…herself. How ironic, she thought, that once out of about a thousand times she had

done this she was late on the only one that really counted. She hid as she saw Hermione1 walk into the room to use the time turner, like

so many times before she would wait until she disappeared and then stroll out of the room as if nothing had happened, but not today. She

heard a ruckus out of the room, a quarrel of sorts. That's when her whole life turned upside down in two minutes. A flash of purple light

meant it was a hex thrown at someone. Ron came flying through the door as the force of the hex sent him hurling into an old desk, the

sound of breaking bones was heard as the desk broke with the force of his weight. It all happened in slow motion to Hermione. First she

saw the light, as that was happening Hermione1 was just beginning to spin the time turner to the correct number. Next Ron came flying

into the room and Hermione noticed the time turner being to spin out of control. By the time that she saw Ron hit the old desk, she was

already being pulled into a world not her own.

Hermione awoke in the middle of a lovely little garden on the side of a hill. As many people may have come to believe Hermione was

still a know-it-all, but over the past summer she had morphed into a very nicely filled out woman. Her bust was ample and was

presented quite nicely in the corset type dress she now found herself in. Her hair had smoothed out into lovely flowing curls that went all

the way down her back. Let's just put it this way, if Hermione were in a crowd of brunettes, you would spot her beautiful chestnut hair.

Whether she believed it or not, she was a sight to be seen. That's why when a charming young boy of about 6 or 7 came up to her and

asked her if she was lost she was a bit startled. Hermione stood up and began brushing the grass and flowers off of her dress. "Wait,

dress…" she thought. "I was in my robes…" As she came to this conclusion it all came back to her. The hex, the time turner, the

dizzy/lightheaded feeling you get from traveling with the time turner…and that's when she realized that she was in Hogwarts anymore.

"Please, where am I?" Hermione asked the young boy.

"Why, ma'am you're in the hillside garden of Lord Draco, did you not know?"

A thousand thoughts were shooting through Hermione's head, she couldn't take it, and that's when everything fell to darkness.

"Where did she come from?" said a strong, very masculine voice from over Hermione. It was that voice that made her hesitant to open her eyes. At the same

time it seemed so familiar, and yet so comforting. She slowly opened her eyes to a wondrous sight. There standing at the foot of the bed she was in was the most

handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. His blonde hair fell lightly into his eyes and she could see cool gray from behind the bangs in his

face. There was a scar hardly visible on his right cheek, it gave him character, but also a very hard look. With closer speculation

Hermione concluded that he

was a striking resemblance to one Draco Malfoy.

"We don't know, sir. A young boy found her sleeping in the hillside garden and brought her here after she fainted, presumably from the heat."

"I see, well send in Tilly and get her cleaned up, I wish to speak with her tonight. I must see is she can be trusted, she is a lovely creature."

This was all said as Hermione pretended to be asleep, all the while sneaking glances at the handsome Lord Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up, on come on now dear you've been sleeping for quite some time!"

Hermione was startled by this friendly, but much too peppy, voice. She sat straight up and tried to clam herself down, the last thing that she needed was to panic and cause a scene. Without hesitation Hermione blurted out the question that had been eating away at her since she woke up in the garden, "What year is it?" She said this as her mind was pleading that the women said 2000 or even the 90's, she could deal with the 90's!

"Why it's the year of our Lord 1548, why do you ask my dear? Should I fetch the doctor? You seem to be delirious."

"No!" she shouted. "No, that's quite alright." And with that the woman, presumably Tilly, began running throughout the room gathering different garments of clothing. Hermione saw a corset, gown, under-dress, and even frilly dress sleeves. "Excuse me? What is all of that for?" Hermione asked confused.

"Why Miss, has no one told you?" At Hermione's confused expression Tilly continued. "You're to dine with Lord Draco tonight, he wants to meet you, seems he has taken a liking in you. May I ask a question?"

"Of course…Tilly, correct?"

"Yes Miss, that is my name, but what is yours?"

Hermione didn't know what to say, of course she knew her own name, but what if they found out she was just a commoner? Where would she be then? Tentatively she answered, "Lady Hermione, my name is Lady Hermione."

Getting dressed in 1548 shouldn't be taken lightly. Hermione was put through many contraptions she had never even heard of. First she was bathed, and not by herself, there were at least 5 bath attendants, Hermione was not one to show off her body so this was quite uncomfortable for her. Next came the outfit, who knew they could put that many layers on a dress? Hermione nearly toppled over from the weight of the whole thing. When the torture had finally come to a halt, Hermione was given a "looking glass" as 16th century people called it. It was amazing, she never knew she could look so gorgeous. The dress was a soft blue, it had a corset type top that showed off her bosom and flowed out at the waist to create the perfect hour-glass shape. Her hair had been washed and combed and now flowed down to the middle of her back in soft curls, there were only a few pieces tied away from her face in a lovely barrette. The only make-up that could be seen was some light blush on her cheeks, Tilly had said that anymore would ruin her "natural beauty". All in all Hermione was a sight. This would explain the look on Lord Draco's face as she slowly entered the dining room, or should she say dining hall, for it was three times the size of any other dining room she had ever seen, with the exception of Hogwarts. The overall splendor was breath-taking, the gothic style windows were covered with the most beautiful tapestries. Candles glowed softly to create a sultry mood, and the table was set for two, just two. Hermione realized that Lord Draco was already at the foot of the stairs by the time she reached the bottom step. Their eyes met, and for a second Hermione could almost see the fascination in his eyes, then his eyes left hers and continued down her body to her right hand. He slowly brought it up to his lips, all the while never losing eye contact. For Hermione this was the most romantic gesture ever presented to her. Sure she had had boyfriends, but they were boys like Ron and Seamus, nothing like Lord Draco.

"My Lady," he barely whispered as he took her hand to his side and guided her to the table. He proceeded to pull out her chair and make sure she was seated before he even attempted to sit down, talk about chivalry.

For once in her life Hermione was glad that she did extra reading. Her "light reading" on the subject of 16th century etiquette helped immensely in her dinner with Lord Draco. "So, Lady Hermione, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

There it was, the question she had been dreading all dinner. She knew that he couldn't be treating her so wonderfully if he didn't want something. iInformation, that is what he craved.

"Of course, my Lord." she said shakily.

"Do you know how you ended up in the hillside garden?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione was torn, should she make something up, tell the truth, or tell a little white lie? She opted for the latter decision. "I don't know, my Lord, the last thing I remember was being pulled into a carriage."

"I see, and you do not remember which province you came from." he said seriously.

"I'm afraid not, sir." Hermione said looking down. Her manners needed to be right on target if she was going to get out of this meeting alive, or at least have him believe her.

"I have a theory, I don't believe you know that you are now in the midst of a war, Lady Hermione, a war that was started because of one man's quest for power. A rival Lord, Lord Adonis is his name, has been kidnapping several members of royalty in other provinces and dropping them off in my territory. He believes this will make it look like I kidnapped the victim's and then those other provinces will join arms with him to destroy my town and castle." he held so much passion in what he was telling her that she just couldn't interrupt him with her questions, so she stayed silent and listened to the rest of his story. "I believe that you are one of those victim's, Lady Hermione. The fact that you cannot remember where you came from does present a problem, but I am willing to accept you as a guest in my household until a family comes looking for you, do you accept my proposal?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. Live in this splendid castle with Lord Draco? What could go wrong, but what she didn't sense was that the decision she was about to make would take her down a path of many different emotions.

"Yes, I do accept your generous proposal, Lord Draco. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! Contrary to what you really believe I've had finals and stuff in school (yuck!) I also got a job (Another yuck!) Anyway…on with the story, and PLEASE review!

Chapter 3

A few days passed and Hermione found herself spending time looking around the extensive grounds. As she wandered around one day she came across a very decorated door, being the curious person that she is, she stopped and traced her fingers along the delicate cravings in the mahogany wood. The carvings looked so delicate that Hermione was almost afraid to touch them. There were pictures of battles and soldiers in shining armor, as she was racing her finger along the engravings she didn't realize that the door had opened, just slightly. She could hear one very distinct voice coming from within the chamber. Lord Draco seemed to be discussing his affairs with advisors, Hermione just couldn't resist, she leaned closer and listened.

"Sir, if you do not take action now he will surely invade!" said an older man with a stern face.

"Sir Rederick, please try and see the rational side of this," said a younger man with auburn hair, "If Lord Draco goes to war he risks everything! He doesn't have the richest province in all of France for nothing!" he finished.

"He also doesn't have the best military for nothing either, Captain Georges!"

"Enough!" said Lord Draco, getting very annoyed. "I will only go to war with Lord Adonis if he invades my territory, I will not be provoked into war for nothing, and if he wants a war…he shall get one."

With that Hermione thought she had heard enough, she didn't want to be discovered. She made her way down to the foyer and down the last set of steps. While walking around outside she suddenly heard a loud crash. Startled she ran towards the noise and was surprised at what she saw. There in the middle of a stone courtyard were a hundred or so soldiers mock fighting in a ring. It seemed that one of them had spotted Hermione and came jogging over.

"Hello there…" said the soldier, he was about 20 years old with jet black hair and bright blue eyes, extremely cute to Hermione's taste. "What brings you to the fighting grounds, Miss?"

"I was taking a walk and heard a noise, so I thought I would check it out. May I ask your name, soldier?"

"Blaise, m'lady. Do you mind if I walk with you?" he inquired, a very mischievous look in his eye.

"No, I'd like the company, thank you. My name is Lady Hermione, by the way." They continued down the road while chatting about topics of interest, no sooner had they turned the corner and Blaise had Hermione pinned up against a tree. He began kissing her neck and undoing the corset part of her dress, Hermione screamed as his hands began wandering up her dress. Many thoughts were running through Hermione's head, no sooner had the unwanted soldier began the attack and it was over. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Lord Draco on a great white horse galloping straight at Blaise. The man tried to run, but was no match for the powerful legs of the stallion. With one great swipe Lord Draco had cut down Blaise, next he ran over to her and offered her a hand. She graciously accepted, but instead of riding back towards the castle Lord Draco continued on toward the garden that she was found in. They rode up the hill in silence, Hermione just enjoying the feeling of Lord Draco's hands around her, keeping her securely on the horse. Finally, they arrived at the garden, it was even more beautiful than Hermione remembered. While admiring the general splendor of the hillside and the surrounding grounds, Hermione forgot where she was and went tumbling to the ground! She braced herself for the bump on her head, as well as the one that was going to appear on her ego, when she suddenly landed in the safe arms of one Lord Draco.

"You certainly aren't a graceful one, are you?" he said with a smirk on his face.

Hermione was left breathless, gazing into his steel gray eyes made her want to melt into him. "Never have been…" she replied. He set her down, but not after giving her a once over that gave Hermione chills. What was it about him? She felt butterflies when she was close and felt lonely when she wasn't. She also wondered if he felt the same about her.

"You might want to fix your dress," he replied, smirking again at her.

Hermione looked down, to her horror her dress had come even more undone from the incident with Blaise, it now showed most of her creamy skin, leaving little to the imagination, she blushed a furious red and turned around to fix herself. In the meantime, Lord Draco had set up a picnic in the wild flowers that grew around the garden. (Imagine the scene from Star Wars with Hayden Christiansen and Natalie Portman) He beckoned her forward and she made her way over.

"Why Lord Draco," she said sarcastically, "I didn't know that you were such a romantic."

"I have my moments," he said with what looked like a genuine smile on his face.

As they sat down to lunch and discussed many interesting topics like literature, philosophy, and art, there was always the underlying question. Finally Hermione could stand it no more and blurted it out. "Why did Blaise do that to me?" Hermione said putting her head down, ashamed.

Lord Draco gently lifted her gaze up to meet his and spoke with such clarity and feeling the Hermione was paralyzed. "Because your beautiful, and Blaise has always had a problem with gorgeous women. Your not the first woman I had to save from his wrath, you were just the last straw. I don't normally punish my men that harshly, but this was strike three on Blaise, he's already fathered two children form previous rapes. I was lucky that I got to you in time."

"Were you looking for me?" Hermione raised a questioning brow.

"Yes, actually, I was. I wanted to ask you something, well, something important." he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Go on," she said in excitement.

He held her hand and began to tell her of a ball that was to be held at a neighboring Lord's castle. The Lord had just been engaged and wished to throw a lavish party for his new fiancée to meet the people of her new land. "That's why I was wondering if you would accompany me as my guest, Lady Hermione?"

He ever so gently raised her chin and brushed his lips against hers in a light, yet passionate kiss, Hermione had never experienced these feelings before and reluctantly pulled away from him. "It would be my pleasure," she said in a husky voice, right before she leaned in for another one of those spell-binding kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey here's another chapter for your enjoyment. I'd like to thank lala for her review, I'll explain why he's not there this chapter. To the rest of my reviewers, you guys are awesome! I never thought that I would even get one review! Well enough of my gibbering…

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN DRACO'S POV!**

**Chapter 4:**

"Tilly! Tilly! Where are you!" Lord Draco called. Tilly came bustling in with a handful of clothes. "I must leave in precisely twenty minutes or I won't make it to court by nightfall."

"I'm sorry sir, I was just finishing up the wash, here are the rest of your belongings, sir. Must you really go for so long?" Tilly finished as she packed the rest of his clothes.

"I have some business that I need to take care of in Paris, it's only a week." Lord Draco said looking out the window. He scanned over his vast property and the mountains until his eyes landed on the courtyard. She was standing next to the roses, Draco's favorite part of the courtyard (cliché, yes, but very cute), she picked one up and put it in her hair. He watched her as she did so and was reminded of why he had to go to court. He didn't know about her, she made him feel…exhilarated. Better than he ever felt on the battle field, with his adrenaline pumping and his focus all on the prize, try multiplying that by one hundred, that's how she made him feel. Sure he had had mistresses, but no one that had kept his attention for this long.

"Are we ready, Tilly?" he said not taking his eyes off the courtyard. "I need you to do me a favor while I'm away."

"Anything, my lord." she replied.

"You need to teach Lady Hermione the proper etiquette of the court. There is a ball being held there shortly after Lord Francois is having his, and I'd like her to be ready for both of them." he said watching her as she laid down in the sunlight and put her face towards the heaven's. This was the perfect time for him to explain his sudden departure.

"I'll have your things taken care of, sir, and I'll make sure that she is the perfect lady by the time you return." Tilly watched as he walked out, all she could do was sigh, she never could understand him.

Draco found himself staring again, he couldn't help it, she was too beautiful. He walked up slowly, trying to look nonchalant. She was lying on her back watching at the clouds. "What are you doing?" he said. He could tell she was startled as she immediately sat up and began brushing off her dress.

"Lord Draco, you scared me, I thought I was alone. Um…I was just watching the clouds, are you going somewhere?" she said with that same adorable look on her face.

"What makes you think that?" he said joking, he knew that she saw his personal guards preparing for a trip, she always did pick up on the subtleties and details of what was going on around her.

"Don't be coy, I know you're going somewhere, the question is…can I come with you?" Draco was so startled that he nearly fell over, had she really just asked him that?

After he regained his composure he began to work up the courage to tell her the truth, "I'm sorry, Hermione, but this is a trip I must take alone. I haven't been quite honest with you." This got her attention and her mouth opened to ask a question, he silenced her with a finger on her lips, "Please, just let me finish." She nodded and he continued.

"A few years ago my father died and left me the lordship. His last request was that I marry, anyone of my choosing, 3 years after his death, that would have been his 35th wedding anniversary with my mother. They were so in love, Hermione," he said sadly, "then she got sick and passed. Not long after, my father followed her." he paused again, he didn't want to scare her off, but knew that she had to hear it. "He betrothed me to my second cousin, Bernice. We were set to be married in about a year, but then something came up. I don't mean to scare you, but I'm going to court tonight to call off the wedding. I guess what I'm trying to say, my Lady Hermione," he kissed her hand tenderly, "is that I am falling for you, quite hard I might add." he searched her eyes for a sign, what he saw were tears.

"I have been yours, Lord Draco, since I met you." He kissed her, right there in the middle of the courtyard, for all to see. They were so caught up in each other's kisses that they didn't see Sir Rederick, Lord Draco's head of security, walking towards them. "Excuse me sir, but we really must be going if you want to make it to court by nightfall."

"Go," Hermione said. They reluctantly parted and Draco went over to mount his horse.

He didn't know where she came from, but he knew that he had her heart, and as he road away he looked back. The last thing he saw was an angel with chestnut brown hair, standing in the middle of the road.

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this is such a short chapter, but it's just a bridge for what' going to happen later. Yes, I know that their feelings developed quickly, but it's that can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence kind of love.

_Lot's of Love!_

_Katie _


End file.
